When a user first uses an electronic communications system, the user may be provided with a participant list to be used with the electronic communications system. The user may populate a participant list with identifiers of other users of the electronic communications system with which communication may occur through the electronic communications system. The task of manually populating the participant list may be inefficient, especially when a large number of other users are to be added to the participant list. The user also may desire to notify the other users that the user has become a new user of the electronic communications system. Manually doing so also may be burdensome when the number of other users is large.
The user may not be involved in strong relationships with all of the users or may not communicate with all of the users included in the participant list. Furthermore, as users are continually added to the participant list, the participant list may include users with which the user no longer communicates or with which the user otherwise has a relationship with a low strength. The users included in the participant list having high strength relationships with the user may be mixed with users having low strength relationships with the user, which may prevent the user from easily identifying and accessing the users corresponding to high strength relationships, especially when the number of users corresponding to high strength relationships is small relative to the size of the entire participant list.